


House of Masks

by imaginary_wanderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_wanderer/pseuds/imaginary_wanderer
Summary: Hank Anderson has one addiction: young men. When his reputation as a trusted and loved senator is on the verge of sinking, his friend and fellow Senate member Jeffrey Fowler decides to introduce him to some help.Connor is a PR specialist who's been working with political figures for several years. His new mission will be the hardest he ever had: help Hank to keep the image of a respectable man and a good father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I created this "politics au" without really thinking about turning it into an actual fic, so the first part is very short. See it as an introduction, a "mise en bouche" as we say (which means appetizers but if you read it literally, it means you're putting something in your mouth. And that's the damn point of all this).
> 
> I didn't expect people to enjoy it like they did when I posted it on Twitter and Tumblr so I decided to write more about it and give those boys a real story! Part 2 is already on its way.
> 
> English is not my first language and I really don't know much about American politics BUT Google helps a lot, and the fandom is generous. Sorry if you see any mistake...

Hank Anderson is a successful senator... but likes young men a bit too much. Divorced, with a son, Cole, his career is on the verge of sinking when a paparazzi well-known by politicians, Gavin Reed, releases several pictures of him with a random twink in a fancy restaurant. Hank needs help. His friend and fellow senator Jeffrey Fowler introduces him to Connor Stern, a PR specialist who used to work for the current president. His professionalism has earned him the nickname "the robot": he's fast, efficient, and will help Hank getting out of trouble... if he keeps it in his pants.  
  
Sure Connor is cute but he's also the biggest cockblock Hank's ever met. At first they fight quite a lot about Hank's habits, things Connor makes sure to erase from his life. He also needs to be closer to his son, and maybe find a new wife. It'd help giving a familial glow to his image, the kind of bullshit Hank hates.

As the weeks pass, Hank is forced to admit Connor is a very good addition to his office. More than efficient, he's everything Hank is not and knows exactly what to do to raise Hank's popularity. It works, they're a good team and some people even talk about running for president.  
  
Problem is, Connor is not a robot and is very much into Hank. At first, their relationship was very professional, but Hank is not blind, he knows his way around younger men, and he's sure Connor is definitely not straight. He also notes how Connor likes to readjust Hank’s tie in the morning, how his hand linger on the silk between his specs. He notices the way he looks at him above his glasses, or how he always puts his pen on his lower lip and plays with it.

From details, it becomes hints. After three months, Connor is bolder, his hands wander. First on Hank's arm, with a squeeze as they part at the end of a long day, then it's on his shoulders as they review a document, Connor reading above his shoulder. Hank knows he's frustrated but he's not making all this up. Connor is seducing him…?! And the more time passes, the more the signs get obvious. It's time to get things straight. Hank confronts him one morning.  
  
“I thought you wanted to “clean my image”, Connor, to, how did you put that already? Ah, yes, “give it a family-friendly glow”."  
  
"This is what I am doing, Hank. And it’s working."  
  
"What kind of game are you playing with me then? The looks, the touch, the… whole fucking parade when you move around me?"  
  
"So you noticed."  
  
"Of course I noticed! What kind of man would I be if I didn't notice a twink shaking his ass right under my nose?!"  
  
"I am not “shaking my ass”, and I am certainly not a “twink”. I’m giving you the opportunity to release yourself behind closed doors."  
  
"You what now?!"  
  
"You have been behaving more than I thought, you cut your ties with all your past partners and spend most of your free time with Cole. I thought I would give you… some kind of reward.”  
  
Hank is speechless for a moment but doesn't want to give in so easily, there must be a catch.  
  
“Just like that? What does that make you?"  
  
"I am whatever you want me to be, Hank, as long as we keep it here."  
  
"Here? In the office?"  
  
"In your office, precisely.”  
  
Their first kiss feels like a rush of adrenaline seizing Hank's core. Connor tastes like the mints he's always sucking on and his hands on Hank's chest are slowly gripping him through the fabric of his shirt. Hank is fucked. He knows there's no coming back from this. It's easy, it's hidden, it's very consensual. He. Is. Fucked. And he wouldn't mind being actually fucked but Connor has different plans.  
  
They make a mess of Hank's desk but there nothing else at this moment than Connor spread on the mahogany desk, face buried in Hank's leather desk blotter. The sounds he makes are making Hank harder than ever. He knew Connor was attractive but this affair takes him on a very different level of lust. What he’s shared with other men has always been good, but with Connor, everything feels tailored especially for him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally! Returning to writing after so long is intimidating and a difficult exercise. I'm still not convinced about this part. I hope it won't be too painful to read. Turns out my lack of empathy for people translates into a difficulty to describe things. I realized that my writing became very straightforward!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments, thank you for the likes, the retweets, the reblogs, the tags. Thank you for giving me the will to write again! This AU is a lot of fun, I have many things in my head, I just hope I'll be able to write them as I wish, as I see them...!

What started as a way to keep the pressure at bay became like a ritual, a weekly rendez-vous. Every Friday becomes the day they spend together behind closed doors just like Connor wanted. It was the only condition: they would stay late after everyone is gone and enjoy what each other has to offer. Connor, as it turns out, is a very eager man. Hank knows it's all part of an agreement, it's not like Connor's really interested in him, but he makes it feel real somehow, and he knows that they both want this. What they share is raw and simple: fucked and be fucked. Hank gets to release some steam while Connor gets to keep everything under control.

Hank is zipping his pants up when he catches Connor lounging on the sofa at the opposite of Hank’s desk. He’s nothing like Hank: slender, his muscles defined, his belly flat. He’s gorgeous, he’s young, he’s successful. Hank has a hard time thinking there’s no one else, fuckbuddy or lover. They have protected sex of course, Hank was clean, he had to be, for his career, for his son, and Connor assured him he made a point on never fuck with anyone else unprotected. Hank believed him, but you’re never too safe.

Under Connor’s white wrinkled shirt, Hank can see his tattoo, a perfect circle right under the sternum. Hank never asked him what it meant, they never share anything too personal after all. Connor catches him staring with a small smile.

“Like what you see?” says Connor while stretching languorously.

“That’s not too bad. Gonna stay here all night?”

“I’m waiting for you to leave the office. We can’t leave together, you know that.”

“We could. We’re working together, you’re still my assistant, for what I know. But what do I know, uh” he mutters.

“Reed is still looking for something to feed the beast, and you’re a meal of choice. He won’t give up.”

“Like you said, I’ve been behaving. If he still wants something from me, he’s wasting his time.”

“Not if he suspects something. If he sees us spending too much time together, he’ll get suspicious.”

“Why would he? We’ve been working like crazy those past weeks, we almost spend day and night here, and not just the two of us.”

Hank is buttoning his vest when he comes closer to Connor. He’s still half naked, shirt opened with just his black boxer briefs on, hair a mess. Hank could fuck him again without hesitating a second. They look at each other for a moment.

“Okay, maybe I am being a bit dramatic.” Connor doesn’t move but closes his shirt with just one button. “If he can see nothing about what is actually going on inside those walls… it is pretty safe to assume we have nothing to fear.”

“Good boy, I knew you’d stop this nonsense. Come on, I’m hungry, let’s go grab something to eat.”

“It’s almost ten.”

“I said I was hungry, not reasonable. My treat? What do you want?”

“I think I am full, thank you.”

Connor’s smile makes Hank goes crazy every single time. Connor knows it and uses it like a snake charmer uses his damn pungi, except it’s not a snake that will rise.

“I also need to go home after that. I promised Cole I’d take him to this party, it’s like a treasure hunt. It’s organized by his school, I can’t pass.”

“You, meddling with parents on a weekend. You’ll probably have to take photos with them, and answer questions, and you’ll have to keep your head cool. I want to see that.”

“You’re not invited. Stay home, sleep, do whatever you do when you’re not working.”

“How rude of you, Senator Anderson…”

Connor gets up from the couch and drapes his arms over Hank’s shoulders. His lips are so close to Hank’s, he’s tempted to lick them and convince him to stay a bit more in the office but he promised himself he would never compromise their professional relationship with his own needs and hopes. Hank is good at his job and trusts him to help him get better. Connor promised himself it would be his top priority, his mission.

“I could eat more of you” he whispers on Hank’s lips, “but a good pizza will do.”

“So I’m easily replaced by a pizza?”

“I said a good one. You better take me to Francesco’s and nothing less.”

“Francesco’s it is…”

They eat their pizza in a relaxed atmosphere, mostly talking about the new wave of migrants and how they could help ease the process. The situation is getting better, Markus is doing a good job at supervising the operations, but it’s still a bit rocky, and protests still occur across the country. After founding Jericho, a non-profit organization made to help migrants coming from different places all over the world, the public opinion rapidly changed in their favor. Yet, the fight is not over, and Jericho still has a lot of work.

Hank drives Connor to his home.They part with a smile and a wave of the hand, nothing more. In the car, Hank thinks about how things could be different if he wasn’t so invested in his career. He wonders if they’d met under different circumstances if they could have been more than just fuckbuddies. And he has no answer to this.

 

The next week comes with a bad news. Markus’ team broke an agreement, putting the new migrants in a delicate situation. Connor is worried, as a migrant himself from the very first wave that happened years ago, he’s always felt concerned by those matters and tries to figure out if something can be done. This is bad for their image, this is bad for Hank’s image.

“You know I already do what I can. We already pushed two new bills, and they’re the foundation for everything coming next. We need to support them before thinking about anything else. Connor, I can’t do more.”

“I know. But you’re not alone and  _ we _ can always do more. You are an important figure in this campaign, your name is now associated to the migrants. If Markus can’t be a good voice for our people, then maybe you could do something. I have this idea and…”

“Connor, no. This won’t work. It needs to come from Markus, and you know that. People need to see his face, and they deserve to know what happened.”

“You know what happened, Hank. Markus can’t say North took a handful of men and burned refugee centers, housed migrants in abandoned buildings and stole food.”

Hank sighs and strokes his beard in a thoughtful gesture.

“I could have a talk with Markus, if you want.”

“I don’t think this is necessary. And I’m not sure it would be good for your image. Not right now.”

“Ah, yes, my “image”.”

Connor is sitting in front of him, on the other side of the desk. He’s reading something on his phone, and taking notes. He’s chewing on his bottom lip, frowning slightly, his eyes rapidly following lines on the screen. Hank feels a sudden fist of heat gripping his guts, so strong he catches himself slightly squirming on his seat. Fortunately for him, Connor doesn’t notice, he’s too concentrated on whatever he’s reading. Something more important than Hank’s desire and lust.

Hank decides to walk a bit and paces along his office, trying  to stay busy, or persuading himself he is. But with Connor in the same room, and not just a room, his office, it’s difficult to think about anything else than him bend over the desk, panting and moaning. Things are getting dangerous. He approaches Connor and stands behind him silently.

“Do you need anything, Senator? We just received the latest report concerning the Traci affair. It looks good, a bit messy but it seems they all found an acceptable agreement. At last something is having an acceptable outcome.”

Connor puts his phone down on his lap and slowly tilts his head backwards. Hank has his hands on his shoulders now, pressing slowly, pulling Connor gently towards him. He’s not looking to make him move, he just wants to… be noticed, to show him he’s here.  
Connor is now looking him straight in the eyes, his eyes dark and bottomless. Hank slowly leans forward so their faces are just inches apart, his breath flowing on Connor’s nose and cheeks.

“I want to fuck you.” His voice is low, almost a whisper, but steady and gravelly at the same time.

“It’s Wednesday, Senator. There’s no fucking on Wednesdays.”

“Who made this stupid rule?”

“We both agreed on it. You don’t break a contract like that, Senator Anderson.”

“What contract? I didn’t sign anything. You’re just cockblocking me six days out of seven.”

“Am I now?...”

Hank’s hands slip from the shoulders to the neck, encircling it without pressure, fingertips caressing Connor’s throat. They wander on his chest, slowly reaching his pectorals. Hank takes his time there, almost massaging the area, palms flat. His hands are big, big enough to cover Connor’s chest and more.

“Behave…” Connor whispers with a steady voice. He doesn’t want to compromise his integrity.

“I am behaving,” says Hank with a small smile. “I’m merely touching you.”

“Merely?”

“I can feel your nipples harden under my hands, that’s true, but that only means  _ you  _ have to behave.”

”Excuse-me? I’m the perfect example of self-control and good manners, S _ enator _ .”

“How about we try to see what’s under all this then? I’m sure those “good manners” hide something more… decadent.”

Hank kisses Connor. It’s chaste, very simple, just his lips pressed on Connor’s, but it goes beyond everything they agreed on.

“Senator… don’t do this, please.”

“Don’t call me like that when we’re together. Come on, the day is almost over, we could have a nice moment you and I.”

The hands go past the chest, slide along Connor’s stomach, smoothing his shirt, and stop at the belt.

“You just have to say yes.”

“And you know I won’t say it.”

They look at each other in silence, then Hank capitulates, standing up straight, and goes back to his side of the desk without looking at Connor.

“Very well. You can go home then.”

“Are you...sending me off?!”

“Today’s work is done, I don’t need you anymore. See you tomorrow.”

“What game are you playing, Hank?”

“I don’t know, you fucking tell me, asking to work with me, then seducing me? What did you think would happen?”

“To be honest, I just thought that would help you stop seeing whores for a start. Though it did work.”

“Whores? They weren’t fucking whores, mister Perfection.”

“Oh really? Do you want to talk about Andy? Or maybe James? You paid them, Hank. I did my research, and I did my job to cover your shit and bury it with the rest of your nonsense.”

“How dare you?! I won’t let anyone insult them like that, and certainly not you!”

Hank’s fist slams the desk. Connor keeps his composure and stands.

“And I won’t tolerate such a behavior from you,  _ Hank _ .”

“And  _ I _ won’t tolerate your lack of respect!”

“I gave you all my respect the day I spread my legs on this desk the first time. I trusted you. The rule is simple, why do you have to make everything so complicated?”

Hank seems ready to retaliate but changes his mind. His expression is threatening but he doesn’t say anything. He knows Connor is right but he can’t admit it, it would give his assistant too much power, to much… control.

Connor leaves quietly without a word. He can have this coldness even when they argue, and Hank hates himself for what just happened. It was ridiculous, childish, and uncalled for. But Connor makes him lose his mind, and it’s a very dangerous game they’re playing. He wouldn’t be the first LGBTQ senator, but he tried hard to not letting this aspect of his life define his image. Being bisexual wasn’t something people were ready to accept yet. He’s loved his ex-wife, and having a child with her was one of the most beautiful moments of his life, but he can’t deny the love he has for men, and some of them are young enough to be his sons. It’s a ridiculous concept but people are merciless, and the congress asked him several time to show a more “acceptable and stable image of himself”. In short, he had to stop putting his dick in whatever cute hole he found. And now that he found a hole cutter than all the others, it puts him in a very delicate position.

 

As if Jericho’s stunt wasn’t enough, the next days come with another bad news as one of the two bills they submitted is rejected by the House. This is a tough blow for the migrants, and months of work thrown away. They need to review everything if they want it to be accepted and the context is not working in their favor. Hank needs to talk to Markus, they need to work together and find a way to make things easier for everyone.

He’s writing an email when Connor enters the office after knocking twice, as usual.

“Are you free next week-end?”

“You know my schedule better than I do, Connor. You know I have nothing planned.”

“Senator Perkins is inviting you to play golf on Sunday. He just sent an email saying you two could “have a chat on the green”.”

“Jesus Christ, I don’t want to spend my Sunday with this asshole. He’s the main reason we have to change the whole fucking thing.” He slams shut a folder on his desk and sighs hard. He takes his glasses off his nose and puts them on the folder. “And why did he send this email to you?”

“I don’t know, he must have thought I was a most agreeable person to talk to. But that’s what I’m paid for.”

“I swear to god, Con-”

“So? Will you go?”

Hank is fuming. Connor is being too sassy for a Thursday morning, before his second coffee.

“If Perkins thinks he can make me change my mind, he can put his fucking club up in his ass. But tell him I’m going. You coming?”

“I’m not invited.”

“You are if I say so.”

“Do you want me to come?”

They look at each other for a moment. If there’s a subtext in what Connor just said, he doesn’t show it. After their fight last week, they decided not to spend Friday together and didn’t really talk about what happened. The next days were a bit awkward but they acted almost as if nothing happened, except the warmth in their usual exchanges wasn’t really there.

“You don’t have to, but you’d be welcome. I could make with a friendly face while spending the day with this fucker.”

“Then I’ll be there.”

Connor is ready to leave when Hank stands abruptly.

“Connor, wait. I was thinking... about trying this new Korean place. Care to join me for diner?”

“Are you talking about Omma? It takes weeks to have a table there.”

“Well… I might have booked one early, then.”

“Senator…”

“Come on, let’s talk. It’s been a while.”

“We’re talking everyday.”

“You know what I mean, don’t play hard to get.”

Connor sighs, looks at his phone as if to check something, then shakes his head.

“You’re lucky I don’t have other plans.”

“Or maybe I knew you didn’t have other plans. Your life is organized around work. We’re leaving at 6:30. Don’t be late.”

Hank smiles and Connor nods, his expression unreadable, before closing the door behind him, leaving Hank silently celebrating his success. Then the door opens again with Connor just sticking his head inside.

“And no fucking. It’s Thursday.”

“Jesus, get outta here!”

It’s almost time when Connor knocks twice and enters the room. Hank is standing next to his desk, reading a paper, but his body language indicates he’s ready to move.

“You ready?”

He looks up and pauses. Connor changed his clothes. The black suit he’s wearing now looks more… fitted. He recognizes the Braggiani he almost tore once, too eager to reach the gift under its wrap.

“You changed?”

“Senator Hank Anderson is taking me out in one of the most famous restaurant in town. I thought I would wear something more… appropriate.”

“I don’t know about appropriate but… those pants…” He comes closer to Connor and enters his personal space, putting his hands on his waist, then on his lower back until they cup Connor’s buttocks. “...really compliment you.”

“I take it you like it.”

“Did you dress up for me?”

“Would you like it if I said yes?”

Hank kisses him hungrily, squeezing the flesh in his hands through the expensive fabric. It’s a bit weird to kiss him like this, out of the blue, when they didn’t even talk about what happened, but it feels too good to think too much about it. He sighs on Connor’s wet lips, trying hard to not be too greedy, and when Connor licks his own lips, he needs all the willpower in him to step back, take his jacket and push Connor outside the office before praying for is cock to behave.

“We’re going to be late,” he says gruffly, his voice betraying the heat he’s trying to repress.

Connor complies and they leave the building. On the way to the restaurant, they talk about the bill, Markus and how his “left arm” North is going to make things even more complicated. Markus needs to be more resolute and his closest collaborators don’t seem to be very helpful. Hank met Simon once, a sweet man with a good influence on Markus but very indecisive. North, on the other hand, fears nothing and no one.

“You know she asked me if I wanted to fuck Markus the first time we met ?”

They’re now walking to the restaurant. The air is chill, snow isn’t very far. Hank doesn’t wear any scarf but Connor chose to wear an indigo silk stole elegantly wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Hank didn’t say anything but he loves how Connor knows how to look pretty and classy without much effort.

“And what did you tell her?”

“Markus is a very handsome man, and he genuinely has a good heart, but… come on, the guy’s head over heels for Simon. You know that.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“And the answer is no. Of course it’s no.”

The restaurant is quiet, which is not really a surprise considering the standing of the place. Omma opened less than three weeks ago and placed itself at the top of the best restaurants in town not even a week after the opening. A chance Hank is an influent man, booking a table when you’re a senator is a child’s play.

“Welcome to Omma, Senator Anderson. Let me take you to your table.”

The woman welcoming them is in her fifties. Her smile is warm and she’s wearing some kind of simplified traditional Korean dress. While they walk to their table, Connor notices the staff is composed only by women in the same age range.

“I knew the concept of this restaurant, but they pushed it rather far. I like it.”

“Omma means “mom” in Korean after all. I feel… less old here.”

“You’re not old, Senator.”

“Older, then.”

They sit at their table and a waitress gives them the menu.

“Ever ate Korean food before?” asks Hank while browsing the dishes.

“Korean barbecue once but that’s all.”

“What about  _ soju _ ?”

“A must, certainly.” Connor scans the menu. It’s simple, as in most luxury restaurants. “I’m going for the fish. What about you?”

“Hmm… how about you choose for me?”

“So you can blame me for choosing something you find disgusting? I pass.”

“Come on, I would never.”

Connor lifts his eyes from the menu and watch Hank above his glasses. He knows he can’t resist this wide and charming smile.

“Very well. So… You get the beef.”

“Beef it is.”

They’re served rather quickly and the mood seems to be good enough for Hank to serve his apology to Connor.

“Connor, when I booked this table, I thought it would make a good occasion to know each other better. But now… I owe you an apology. It’s not like me to treat my… colleagues like that. And you most of all didn’t deserve it. So… yeah, I’m sorry.”

Connor waits a moment before giving an answer, he wants to make sure Hank doesn’t want to add anything.

“I can’t say I was expecting an apology, but I sure hoped you’d talk about it. Apology accepted, of course. Work has been tense lately, I understand you can be nervous at times.”

“No, that’s not a reason. It’s hard for everyone and I more than anyone else should control myself.”

“Thank you. And I should probably apologize too. I went too far, and you didn’t deserve to hear this.”

“But was it what you’re thinking?”

“I… don’t really want to talk about that now. Can we just enjoy our food and, I don’t know, talk about Cole? How is he?”

“Wow, okay, now that’s a change of topic.”

A waitress is coming to take their order, and Hank starts pouring  _ soju  _ without waiting for the food to be served.

“Cole is doing great, I think he’s starting to understand what I do at work. They showed my face on the news, talked about the press conference from last month, Cole was here, and we briefly talked about it. It’s mostly boring for him as he’s way too young to feel concerned but I feel he’s starting to get it. A bit.”

“He just turned four, it’s no surprise.”

“And if he’s anything like his father, he’ll hate politics until he realizes it’s a real power to change things for the better.”

“I thought you’ve always loved politics.”

“No, it was all talk to me, no real actions, no help, no solutions. But I was an angry teenager. At the end of high school, I met a representative who came at our school, and she opened my eyes. She was real, she was standing there, talking to us with so much passion.”

“And you became the youngest state representative in Michigan”.

“I wanted to change things, I had so much hope. I still want to change things but… you realize it’s not that easy. And life… well, my life changed a lot since those times.”

“You change so many things, Senator. You helped so many people, you saved so many lives, mine included.”

They looks at each other for a brief moment then Hank turns his attention to his food.

“But what about you, Connor? We never really talked about your past, or your family.”

Connor folds the napkin on his lap, trying to think of a way to talk about his past without sounding pitiful.

Their food arrives at the right moment, giving him some time to think about what to say and what to keep for himself.

“There’s not a lot of interesting things to say. I was raised in a broken family, I don’t know my parents, and my godmother raised me. She… was a very strict woman, not mean, but there was no warmth. Then I studied public relations, I wanted to create links. I think. I met the good persons, worked for the president when she was still a senator, and here I am.”

“You must have been through a lot. I’m actually impressed. What about the migration, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“The country wasn’t safe anymore, and I needed to find my place in this world. So many of us had to leave… It was madness. I did my best to help my people but at the same time, I needed to save myself. I still don’t know if I did the right choices.”

Connor puts his fork down and sighs softly. A rush of memories comes back to him, faces he thought were lost in the maze of his mind. In a surge of compassion, Hank stretches his arm across the table and slowly caresses Connor’s fingers with his fingertips. It’s a fleeting gesture, and he takes his hand back as soon as Connor looks a bit panicked. Hank almost forgot they’re in a public place.

“You did what you have to do, Connor. You helped people more than you think.”

“I don’t know, Hank. I might have hurt some people along the way.”

“And what is done is done. Now you’re working with the sponsor of two new bills that could change the migrants’ situation drastically. And without you, I couldn’t do it, not this efficiently. And I mean it.”

“If you say so.”

“Here, we’re in a fancy restaurant, let’s eat and drink, and talk about how my dog is digging holes in the yard and I don’t know how to stop him.”

“You can’t make me think he’s not a good boy. You know I like dogs. I want to meet Sumo one day.”

“Yeah, well, you’re asking for a drool bath.”

Hank is about to serve Connor more  _ soju  _ but he’s stopped halfway.

“I’m tired, if I drink more…”

“Korean table manners indicate you can’t refuse alcohol served by an elder.”

“How convenient is that? You’d force me to drink?”

“It’s tradition. So drink and let’s finish this delicious meal before I take you home. And I mean your home. Because it’s definitely Thursday.”

Connor’s genuine smile pierces Hank through the heart and goes straight to his cock. He knows what those lips can do, and he knows how Connor can be open and honest with him. And he likes that, the way Connor stands up to him when they don’t agree on a matter, the way he doesn’t hesitate to voice his disagreement, and reminds Hank of his own bullshit. He also definitely loves how Connor knows how to be… versatile. Their level of intimacy was on a comfortable level, and even if they weren’t lovers, their mutual trust was very enjoyable. It’s literally fuck and be fucked, and it is good.

They leave the restaurant just before 10 p.m.. They ended up talking about more trivial subjects, learning things they didn’t know about each other, things they never got the chance to discover. Hank feels good, his belly is full, the weather is nice, and he’s with the best company he could ever ask.

As they approach Hank’s car in the parking garage, Connor trips on something but catches the closest car instead of falling flat on his face.

“Hey, I thought you could hold your liquor better than that, Connor.”

“I told you I was tired. I just need a good night of sleep and I’ll be okay.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Come on, the car’s over there.”

As they get into the car, Hank tries to assess the level of Connor’s intoxication. The young man fumbles with the seatbelt and Hank has to help him.

“Are you sure you’re okay? It wasn’t a lot of alcohol, and I know for a fact you can drink a lot more than that without being drunk.”

The silence sets in the car. Connor has his face turned toward the window, his breath forming a faint spot of condensation on the glass.

“You know… when I said I trusted you… I really meant it, Hank. I do trust you.” He turns his face to look at Hank, who’s waiting for the rest of this weird declaration. “When I left my country, I was ready to struggle to find my place here, ready to isolate myself. We weren’t welcome here, things… a lot happened. I did a lot of things I’m not very proud of, but I needed to survive. I was on autopilot… until I met you. You gave me no shit, and this was exactly what I needed. You took my hand and dragged me behind you, you trust me with your career, trust me with your image…”

“Well… I wasn't the first to do that.”

“You weren’t, but you were the first to actually trust me.”

“While I’m obviously very touched by this declaration, I’m afraid I don’t know where you’re going. And I don’t want you to say something you don’t think because you’re drunk.”

Connor suddenly dives forward, gripping Hank by the arm, and kisses him. It’s messy and they’re not synchronized but the heat between them rises immediately. Hank might be respectful, he’s also a very horny man. He tries to gently push Connor away, but the younger man seems determined and reaches directly for Hank’s belt.

“Hey, hey there, what are you doing?”

“Come on, let me do this for you.”

“Do what?”

“Sucking is not fucking.”

“Jesus Christ, Connor, you can’t do that to me. And you’re wasted. I don’t have sex with drunk people who don’t even know what they’re doing.”

“I’m not wasted. I’m drunk enough to know I’m taking a bad decision… and enjoy it anyway.”

Hank grabs Connor by the arms, preventing him from moving.

“This won’t happen. Not now, and not here in my damn car.”

“But you want it”

“What I want is not relevant right now. Your head is not clear enough to be taking this kind of decision.”

“Hank. I really want to blow you when you’re bossy like that. Let me have this. Please.”

“Oh come on now, pleading. To suck me?”

“I’d get on my knees but…”

Connor’s smiling again and Hank blood is boiling with lust. This is temptation at its finest. Connor is like a wet dream come true, his perfect lips, his deep eyes, his skilled hands and silken body. Hank’s grip on him falters and they kiss again. There is nothing sweet in what they’re doing, teeth are grazing, nails are clawing, they try to reach each other the best they can in this confined space.

Connor finds Hank’s belt again and unbuckle it expertly, leaving Hank no time to protest. Finding Hank half hard in his pants is not a surprise, it’s like the man is now conditioned to react to Connor’s touch, look, sighs. Every time they’re alone together, all of Hank is available for him, ready to be consumed in any way he would. 

His strokes are slow but he knows Hank likes a good grip and he’s always happy to oblige. Hank is breathing deeply, trying to keep things under control as long as he can. Connor suspects he was waiting for something to happen, his body seemed ready a bit too quickly for this to be a complete surprise. Connor kisses him hungrily, placing himself slightly above him, as much as he can. He reaches for the buttons on the door to move Hank’s seat back but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Shit, where’s the key?”

“What?”

“The keys, I need your keys to… Dammit, Hank”

Connor searches frantically in Hank’s pockets, finds the keys, and turns the power on without starting the car. The seat finally moves back, leaving the two men more space and yet not enough to be comfortable but they’d have to do with it. Connor opens Hank’s pants as wide as possible, tugging on it then pulls it down on his hips. Hank is wearing grey boxers with small anchors he can’t define the color with the dim lighting in the car. He smirks.

“I was pretty sure you were wearing briefs today.”

“What? Why?” says Hank in a breath.

“I don’t know, the shape of your ass, maybe.”

“You naughty boy, looking at my ass when we’re at work.”

“I’m always watching you, Senator.”

Connor pulls on the waistband and releases Hank’s cock that springs lazily and then rests on his hips.

“Make yourself comfortable and let me take care of you.”

Connor slides his fingers on Hank, wets his lips and take the tip of Hank’s cock between them, circling the crown with a light succion, just enough for it to make a small pop sound when he releases it. Connor’s taking the temperature, he wants to know if he has the time to play a bit or if Hank will end the game sooner than expected, and it looks like the senator is ready for a small trip, to Connor’s delight. He takes the hardening flesh in his mouth again and starts bobbing slowly. Hank’s hands quickly find his head, fisting his hair without pulling yet. He can feel his nails digging his scalp lightly, and Hank’s grip changes as he sucks him: the more he takes him deep, the deeper the nails dig. He lifts his eyes and sees Hank lips parted, eyes closed and head resting on the headrest, a delectable view. His breath is uneven, not heavy yet but it’s getting there. Connor gently squeezes the base of Hank’s cock, making the man growl, and picks up a more sustained rhythm.

“Oh, Connor… yes…”

Hank is using all his willpower to not fuck his mouth senseless, the swirls of Connor’s tongue, the way he’s taking him so deep, how he uses very part of his mouth…

Connor needs to breathe. Dragging his tongue along Hank’s cock, he gives it a final squeeze and stroke then sits on his knees. Hank is watching him under his hooded eye, lids almost closed. Connor wants to say something but kisses Hank instead, who doesn’t argue. Tasting themselves has never been problematic between them, it was even something exciting, so intimate and dirty at the same time.

In the darkness of the car, Hank can’t really see Connor’s face but there’s something unsaid, and he can feel Connor hesitating.

“What is it, boy?” he whispers harshly.

Connor shifts slightly on his seat, his legs getting tired of being folded this way, and he puts his hands on Hank’s chest, touching the buttons of his shirt with his fingertips.

“Nothing. Just needed to breathe, and I used this opportunity to look at your face.”

“My face, uh. Nothing much to see there.”

“That’s your opinion. Mine is very different.” He smiles then grabs Hank’s pecs through the shirt, kneading the generous flesh. “And not just your face.”

He returns to his task, keeping his left hand on Hank’s chest, the right back on his cock, then massaging his balls. Hank is seeing stars, he knows he shouldn’t allow it, he knows they’re in his car, in a fucking parking lot. Sure the car’s windows are tinted but if someone saw them get into the car and not leave the place… they were done. And yet, nothing could make him stop Connor. Everything feels too good even when Connor’s fingers wander further in his boxers and slide between his buttocks, finding his hole and brushing it in a way that leaves no doubt about what he wants to do. It’d be awkward in the car, but if he spreads his legs a bit wider, it’d give Connor more room to work with.

Connor starts playing with Hank’s left nipple, pinching it, rolling it between in thumb and middle finger. It’s not ideal, there’s two layers of fabric under his fingers, but there’s no room or even time to make themselves comfortable.

Hank sighs deeply and repeatedly when he starts using the middle finger of his right hand to probe Hank’s hole and see how far he can go without any help. Hank fidgets slightly on the seat, he wants to move to get more comfortable and give a better access to Connor but he’s stuck on the seat. Connor lifts his eyes again, mouth stretched and full, lips wet, his eyes are telling him to stop moving like an impatient child. Hank gives up and lets his assistant take full control. If Connor needs more room, he’ll ask. For now, Hank decides to concentrate hard on not fucking Connor’s mouth, and not making it too obvious he wants his fingers in his ass right now.

Connor finger goes for just half an inch, testing the water, easing the way.

“Is it okay?” he whispers, hot breath flowing on his wet dick.

“You… Do what you want to do with me.”

“That’s a dangerous statement, Senator.”

“Well, looks like I’m in for some troubles then.”

He smiles lazily and raises his eyebrows when Connor sucks his own fingers and inserts one of them further inside him. He shifts his hips a little upward, his pants preventing him to open his legs wider, or even move freely. It’s frustrating, but Connor seems to work around this problem pretty well.

“Relax for me, Senator.”

“You really need to stop calling me like that, Connor. It’s…”

“What? Inappropriate? Exciting? Does it make you feel like a dirty old man who uses his power on his poor assistant?”

“I was gonna say it’s impersonal but if it works for you...”

“Oh.”

Hanks snorts and Connor can feel it around his finger, Hank’s body tensing slightly. He moves his finger slowly, taking his sweet time to see Hank’s reaction: his left hand is now gripping the headrest while the right is on Connor’s neck. His grips his firm, authoritarian, and he likes the way Hank makes him feel powerful on him. He has complete control.

He adds a second finger, slowly, expertly, not missing a single expression on Hank’s face. He’s making him feel good, but what about teasing him a bit more? He removes his fingers slowly, coats them again with his own saliva and inserts them again with ease. Hank gasps briefly, frowning. It’s the right time for Connor to blow him again, and he takes him in his mouth straight away, swallowing the hard and imposing flesh as deep as he can. Hank is big, bigger than any of his previous partners, but he knows by now how to take him without gagging too much. It’s hard work but Connor is a very dedicated man. He starts picking up a rhythm combining his fingers thrusting and his mouth sucking. He knows he’s touching Hank’s prostate when all his body tenses and he growls, gripping Connor’s neck with more strength. It would probably leave some light bruises but Connor doesn’t care, all that matters in that instant is the pleasure they both get from this, and judging by the way Hank is having more and more difficulties to control his hips’ movements, he knows he’s doing great.

The sound of a car echoing in the parking garage not so far from them startles him and reminds him where they are. It’s sudden, but he tries to stay focused on his task. He also knows they need to finish soon, they need to get out of this place and go in their respective homes. Cole was waiting for Hank with his nanny, and Connor would find his place dark and empty, but quiet and just as he left it.

Hank’s right hand slides from his neck to his head, he’s fisting his hair again, gently pushing him forward. He’s close, Connor knows it, he can feel his cock throbs, his hole trembles more, working around his fingers, and his breathing is faster, with more gasps and sighs.

Hank comes right in Connor’s throat without notice. He’s gripping Connor’s hair hard, tugging on it to prevent him to move while he fucks his mouth with controlled hips movements. Connor doesn’t move, his hand in Hank’s pants is still and the other one is flat on Hank’s chest. Hank’s body relaxes, he breathes deeply then sighs before releasing Connor’s hair. He caresses his cheek with the back of his fingers before using his thumb to wipe his lips.

“We never did this unprotected,” he says, his voice raspy.

“I know you’re clean. I don’t have any problem with doing this.”

Hank shakes his head slowly then tucks himself back before zipping his pants up. Connor tries to make himself presentable, combing his hair with his fingers, readjusting his suit. Hank fumbles a moment with his seat but manages to put everything back to normal. They look at each other for a moment, smiling.

“Time to go home.”

“Lead the way, Senator.”

Connor lives in a rather modest neighborhood, the buildings are old but clean, the streets are empty. Hank parks his car near a rather modern blue concrete building with grey balconies. It strangely fits Connor, though Hank never understood why he didn’t live in a more expensive district of the city.

“See you tomorrow. Say hi to Cole. And Sumo.”

“Will do.”

They smile at each other and there’s a beat. Without thinking, Hank squeezes Connor’s hand in his before releasing it hastily. Connor says nothing, exits the car and jogs to the building. Hank is not sure why he did that but he needs to be careful. This is not this kind of relationship.

The drive to his house in the posh suburbs of Detroit gave him the time to think about what he should not be thinking about. Connor is doing him a favor, he’s doing his job. Sure, it’s an unconventional way to control someone’s image but it’s working. Hank’s communications and PR team was efficient before, but Connor is the best at this. He can take care of the press with just his smile and manners, he can take care of the public with his amenability to help and listen. He’s flexible, professional, he does his job perfectly. And he also has this body that makes Hank go crazy.

After parking his car in the alley of his 4 bedroom home in the historic Indian village, he can see Cole peeping through the curtains of the living room. Before getting out of the car, he checks his breath and use his spare bottle of cologne stored in the glove box to cover the smell of sex. He knows they shouldn’t have done it in the car, not in his personal car, but he couldn’t stop Connor.

He’s slams the car’s door, smooths his clothes and starts his walk of shame to the doorstep. Cole is running to him when he closes the house’s door behind him.

“Daddy! You’re late.”

“Hey, possum. And you should be in bed.”

He picks him up and throws a questioning look at Maggie, Cole’s nanny. She’s in her fifties but look a bit older. Her hair is tied in a neat and elegant bun on the top of her head, she’s wearing simple jewelry, a white shirt on a purple skirt. She shakes her head as to say she’s sorry.

“He was worried about you, Senator, he kept saying he missed you and wanted to see you. I tried to keep him in bed but…”

“Don’t worry, I understand. I’m sorry I’m late, I had a lot of work and I forgot the hour.”

“There’s some spinach and mushroom stuffed chicken breasts if you’re hungry.”

“I already ate but I’ll be sure to take some for lunch tomorrow. Thank you, Maggie, and I’m sorry I kept you so late.”

“Oh you know, with him, it’s always a pleasure. He’s been a very good boy today, ate all his vegetables, had some chocolate and we played with Sumo. I’ll see you all tomorrow!”

She pats Cole’s head, takes her coat and bag, ties a scarf around her neck and opens the door.

“Good night, Cole, good night, Senator Anderson.”

“Bah-bay, Maggie!” says Cole, slurring slightly and slowly waving his two hands.

“Good night, Maggie. See you tomorrow. And I promise I won’t be late this time.”

She waves and closes the door. Cole is lazily hugging Hank, his head on his shoulder. Hank rocks him slowly while climbing the stairs to the second floor.

“And now you go to bed. You know you should be asleep, right?”

“I knoooow. I wanted to see you.”

“I can understand that but tomorrow is a school day. And you’ll be tired.”

“Do I have to go? Can I go with you instead?”

“Oh, you can’t, possum. School is important, you know that.”

Cole sighs and yawns. He squeezes Hank’s neck and buries his face in his hair.

“Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?”

Hank stops on the doorstep of Cole’s bedroom. He’s trying to teach independence to his son, but he’s also very bad at refusing him this kind of sweet whim. Hank growls slightly but gives in.

“Okay, but just tonight. You’re a big boy now, you need to sleep in your own bed.”

Cole doesn’t answer, he’s already dozing off, getting limp in his father’s arms. Hank pushes the door of his own bedroom farther with his shoulder and stops. He didn’t make his bed this morning, and the room… well, it doesn’t smell bad but it definitely needs some air. He bends slowly to let Cole roll on the sheets and tucks him. He sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Cole to make himself comfortable and snuggle in the oversize bed.

“Did something happen today at school? Are you upset about something?”

Coles shakes his head as vigorously as his tired body allows him.

“Are you sure?” As his son shrugs, he decides it’s not the right time to have this kind of talk. “Alright. I’ll be there in a moment, okay?”

Cole doesn’t answer but nods. He’s watching him with sleepy eyes, holding his hand. It’s tiny compared to Hank’s paw, and Hank sometimes forgot how small his son is. He has his blue eyes, a bit clearer, the shape of his face the same as his when Hank was his age. And those curls, unruly and bouncing.

“Sleep now.”

He kisses him on the head and leaves the room. He needs to change his clothes, he needs a shower, and he’s hungry again. But it’s too late to raid the kitchen, and Cole is waiting for him. The shower is brief, he changes into an old band t-shirt, clean boxers and watches his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He’s tired and he needs a haircut, maybe trimming his beard a bit. Connor makes sure his appearance is always perfect, at least perfect enough to not look too perfect. Hank also needs to look like the people he represents, he has to look the part. He grew up in the suburbs of Detroit, in a modest neighborhood like the one where Connor lives. He knows what it means to live a simple life, he knows what it is to be “the people”.

He pads in the hallway to his bedroom in the darkness of his home and pushes the door behind him without closing it completely. Cole is sleeping soundly when he slips under the covers, trying not to disturb the little boy. He doesn’t want to spend next Sunday on a golf course with Richard Perkins, he doesn’t want to listen to him trying to change his mind about the bills. He wants to stay with his son, wants to relax in his yard with a good bottle of bourbon, go for a walk with Sumo and Cole, and enjoy the last days of fall. And he hates golf.

He checks his phone one last time before setting himself to sleep. He apparently received an email on his personal address while he was out of the room. As sleep starts to weigh on his body, he decides to at least take a look at the sender.

 

**> Gavin Reed**

**Looks like your dear got caught by another bear**

<picture attached>

 

Hank’s heartbeat speeds up drastically. He immediately thinks Reed saw them in the car earlier this evening and starts trying to find reasons, excuses, he will have to give to the press, to the congress. It would be a scandal, not the worst, but bad enough to make him quit and hide. He taps on the screen of his phone and opens the email. It’s empty except for a single picture attached. The thumbnail of the picture is cropped and he can’t see what’s happening, who is on the picture, forcing him to open it. 

He has to sit on the edge of the bed to take what’s on the picture in. He recognizes Connor, pants around his ankles, bend forward, gripping the back of navy blue armchair, being fucked by no one else than Richard Perkins himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope I'll be able to write the third under two weeks... There's a lot of changes in my life recently, but this fic helps me focus on one thing!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @deviantwanderer (hankcon account), and imaginary-wanderer on Tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> First, sorry for this late update. Things never go as expected when it comes to writing, right? I'm just glad I got to finish this chapter!  
> It won't be a long fic, I still don't know how much chapters more I'll write but probably not more than 3, maybe 4 if I make them short.
> 
> I also want to thank every person who left a kudo or a comment on the previous chapters. You kept me motivated to write more!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being here and I hope you'll like this chapter! (no beta because... well, I don't have one and I wanted to post this as soon as possible!)

Friday morning comes unwelcome and bitter. Hank barely slept, and while preparing Cole for school, he reminds himself he needs to ask Maggie to take care of Cole on Sunday. He wants to ditch the whole thing, but the smartest move would be to play the game, see what’s behind all this. He can’t believe Connor is… what? A spy? A double agent? He never told Hank about spying on the opposition. Maybe he’s hiding it, Hank would have forbid him to do it… but going as far as fucking with Perkins?! He wants to trust him but the picture still haunts him. 

 

“Dammit,” he mutters while drinking his coffee.

 

Cole is humming a popular song while finishing his glass of fresh fruits juice. His short legs are swinging in rhythm and he’s nodding lazily. Hank sighs and puts his mug down a bit harder than he wanted, making Cole startle slightly and stop humming.

 

“Sorry, son, I didn’t want to scare you.”

 

“Are you angry because I didn’t go to bed yesterday?”

 

“What? No, I’m not angry because of that. It’s… work stuff. Things are getting difficult lately.”

 

“Why is it difficult?”

 

Does Hank have the patience to answer this kind of questions this morning? No. But Hank loves his son more than anything in the world, and he promised himself he’d always find the time for him, he’d always be honest and tell him things as they are. The separation with his ex-wife has been difficult for Cole, he was barely one when Joan left and he didn’t want the boy to feel excluded, forgotten.

 

“It’s difficult because some people are not kind. It’s difficult because some people are selfish. So the good people have to work harder to keep the good things happening. You understand?”

 

“Hmhmm.” Cole is playing with crumbs of bread on the table with the spoon he used to eat his breakfast.

 

“Yeah, politics are boring, right? You’ll understand later. For now, it’s time to go brush your teeth, then we’re off to school and work. How does that sound?” Hank ruffles his son’s hair lovingly and puts his large hand on his small shoulder.

 

“Okay.” Cole jumps from this chair before Hank has a chance to help him. “Daddy, can we go see the fish tomorrow? I want to see Memo.”

 

“Nemo. I think you mean Nemo.”

 

“Memo. Can we go? Can we go?”

 

Hank ushers him to the stairs and pushes him gently.

 

“I… think we could, yes. I should be free.”

 

“Yay!” 

 

Cole jumps twice on the same step then proceeds to jump on every step while chanting “Memo, Memo”.

 

Hank can’t help but smile. Cole’s happiness helps keep the vision he had last night at bay, forgetting for a moment he only slept less than four hours. They brush their teeth together, go back downstairs and prepare themselves to leave the house. Sumo is looking at them, sitting near the door. He knows the humans would leave soon and he never misses an occasion to try and see if he can leave with them.

 

“Sumo! Stay!” Cole is trying himself at ordering Sumo around. The dog is nice enough to listen most of the time, mostly because he loves Cole so much and wants some treats the next time Cole is eating something.

 

“Cole, I forgot to tell you but I have something to do at work on Sunday.” Hank crouches in front of Cole to look at him in the eyes while helping him putting his bear beanie on. “I’ll ask Maggie to stay with you. Is that okay?”

 

Cole shrugs, his shoulders going up to his ears, then lets them fall suddenly. He looks disappointed, not looking Hank in the eyes, but says nothing.

 

“I’m sorry, possum, I know I told you we’d spend more weekends together but this is very important.” He takes Cole’s face by the chin with a single hand, his long and thick fingers digging gently in the boy’s cheeks, making him looks like he’s pouting.

 

“Is it because of the bad people?”

 

Hank thinks a moment then smiles softly at his son.

 

“You can say that. But tomorrow it’s just you and I and Nemo. I promise.”

 

“Can we take Sumo?”

 

“I don’t think we can take him with us at the aquarium. He’s a good boy, he’ll wait for us”.

 

“Sumo, good boy!”

 

Cole points Sumo with his tiny and chubby finger before hugging him. He’s barely taller than the sitted dog and Hank heart melts at the sight of his son being so tiny and precious. When he and Joan realized their common life was over, Hank’s only fear was to lose Cole. His son gave him so much more than he was expecting from fatherhood. He was a late father after all, having Cole at 49. They’ve thought a long time before deciding to have a child. In the end, things didn’t go as expected between them even if Cole was a real joy. Joan met someone else, and never really got attached to her son. She loved him, but Hank’s heart only beat for his son. When he held him in his arms for the first time, he knew nothing would be the same again in his life. He was entirely dedicated to Cole.

 

Once ready to go outside, they crosses the front yard to the car. Cole jumps in his car seat and starts to fumble with the seatbelt. Hank helps him, of course, but the boy wants to do things on his own more and more.

 

“Here, you do it this way. And then like that.”

 

“Okay, daddy.”

 

Hank kisses him on the forehead and closes the door. Before sitting on the driver seat, he watches his car. Why did he let Connor have his way with him so easily, and in this car?! Why did he accept this agreement in the first place? Did he really need this kind of restreint? Of course, sleeping around wasn’t the best idea, but is sleeping with his assistant a better situation? He gave Connor too much power on him, on his office, on everything. Now he must be playing the same game with Perkins. But what does he benefit from this? Did Perkins offer him something he couldn’t refuse? A better position? Money? Is all this just a game of power?

 

Hank realizes he knows nothing about Connor’s ambitions, about what he’s doing with his life. Even him working for Hank wasn’t really a choice. It was a necessity, something Fowler suggested to him. No, he couldn’t be paranoid about that, not now. They had too many things ongoing, he couldn’t afford having doubts about Connor. Even after seeing this picture. There must be a reason.

 

A chill runs on his arms and he lifts his eyes. Cole is silently watching him, calm in his seat.

 

“Sorry, son, I was just… thinking.”

 

He’s not even talking loud enough for Cole to hear but he needs to tell himself he’s not crazy. Once in the car, he just starts it and they leave for Cole’s school. 

The traffic is clear on this Friday morning letting them arrive on time. Every morning is the same: he takes Cole to school, goes with him to the fence and lets him go like the big boy he is. They have their ritual, and Cole is a good child, responsible and mature for his age. He cried the first day of school but never again. Hank doesn’t know what he did to deserve such an angel in his life.

Cole turns to say goodbye to him but lingers, Hank can see he wants to say something but can’t decide if he should say it or not.

 

“Daddy… Thank you for being the good people.”

 

And he leaves Hank, walking as fast as his short legs would take him. Hank sighs and goes back to his car. 

 

“Good people, huh… I don’t know, Cole.”

 

On the way to his office, he prepares himself to act natural around Connor. He needs to watch him play his game, see what he missed until now. There must be signs. He hopes the meeting on Sunday will tell more, and he must be prepared.

 

When he arrives, everyone is already there, Connor included. He’s talking with Malika, Hank’s assistant. She’s one of his oldest and trusted colleagues, he hired her when he started working as a politician almost fifteen years ago, and he was happy to consider her a friend. 

 

“Good morning, everyone. Early meeting?”

 

“Good morning, Hank,” answers Malika, waving from her desk.

 

“Good morning, Senator.” Connor is looking a bit stiff but his eyes shine the same way as usual, and he’s looking at him like he does every morning. Why does he have to look so good?

 

Hank is about to open the door to his office when he stops and turns round.

 

“Malika, did Senator Perkins contact you about an invitation to play golf with him?”

 

“Richard Perkins? Oh no, nothing from him since the day he tried to bribe me into giving him some inside intel. The rascal.”

 

“Hmm, thank you.”

 

His eyes meet Connor’s for a second and he disappears in his office. Connor hesitates a moment. Was it something about him? They parted on good terms the previous night, they even had a good time together. He’s trying to not read too much into it but he also knows that one of Hank’s favorite thing is to be passive aggressive about petty things. Did he really care that much that Perkins contacted Connor instead of Malika or himself directly? He needs to know and clarify the situation.

Two knocks on the door and he’s inside.

 

“Senator, do you have a moment?”

 

“Need something?”

 

Hank sounds, and looks, tired, but Connor doesn’t mention it.

 

“About Perkins. Is it really bothering you? I told you, I don’t know why he contacted me and not you directly.”

 

“I just wanted to know if he contacted Malika, or if he reserved his correspondence to you.”

 

“There is nothing like a correspondence, he just… I don’t know, maybe he knows I’m the closest person to you in the office. Maybe he thought it would be easier.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Am I what, Senator?”

 

“Do you consider yourself being the closest person to me in the entire office?”

 

Connor doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything. He’s staring Hank in the eyes, trying to read something, trying to find a clue about what’s happening. It’s not even 9 in the morning and there’s already something going on.

 

“Well… I think… I thought… with the nature of my assignments, I’m supposed to know you the best I can. And the best you’d let me. Is there a problem, Senator?”

 

Connor and his blunt questions. Hank likes that, the way he has to be direct, how he tries to always actually know things.

 

“No, Connor, there’s no problem. I just wanted to know if Perkins tried to avoid talking to me directly. That’s all.”

 

“If there’s anything you want to ask me, I’m an open book.”

 

Hank lifts his eyes from the newspaper he’s trying to read and stares at Connor for several seconds. He can’t compromise himself now, he wants to confront him about Perkins, he wants to show him the picture, to ask him if sleeping with senators is a hobby or part of a bigger plan. And what plan? After Sunday, he’ll have to act, if Connor is a spy, he can’t keep him in the office. He should even ask him now to leave, he has proofs, evidences he betrayed Hank.

 

“No, I’m okay. For now.”

 

Connor is ready to leave but hesitates.

 

“Are we still seeing each other tonight?”

 

“...Yes, of course.”

 

Hank’s tone is monotonous but Connor leaves without a word. Hank sighs deeply. This is harder than he thought, he can lie to Connor, lying is part of his job, but Connor is right, he currently is the closest person to Hank in the office, he knows every single thing about all the bills, the contracts, the agreements, he knows the official version of things, and the non officials, he knows all the connections, the secrets, the handshakes no other people see. And he sleeps with Hank. In just a few weeks, Connor slipped into a place where he sees everything. He probably even knows things Hank ignores.

 

This Friday is slow and work is a mess, nothing goes in the right direction as if Hank’s mood is affecting everything around him. Frowning at the clock on his desk, he realizes it’s late, and he didn’t even finish what he wanted to be done before the weekend. And this headache… He checks his phone but it doesn’t work.

 

“What the…”

 

Battery dead. He plugs it, waits for it to start and sees several notifications. One is from Maggie, she always sends at least one picture of Cole when Hank is staying late at work. Cole seems to be reading one of his books to Sumo, but it’s upside down. The boy doesn’t seem to care, nor does the dog. Seeing Cole always puts him in a better mood. He swipes the usual useless reminders, he has Connor for that, and he finally gets to his personal emails. He taps the screen without thinking, and among the small dozen of messages, Reed appears as unread, with an attached picture. Again. Hank waits a moment before taping on the screen, almost holding his breath.

 

**> Gavin Reed**

**Re: Looks like your dear got caught by another bear**

<picture attached>

 

Contrary to the previous email, Reed took the time to type a single sentence, and Hank hates what he’s reading.

 

“Contact me, I’ll make you a good price for a nice story.”

 

The picture shows Connor with Perkins, again. It seems to be the same day, at the same place, but they moved to the desk. How Reed managed to take these pictures is a mystery but Hank is close to crush his phone with just one hand, he’s gripping it so hard he hears something crack.

Now Reed wants money. For what? Telling him Connor is a slut? That he’s a spy? Both? What does Reed know Hank doesn’t at this point?

 

Two knocks on the door. The irony makes him smile bitterly. He throws his phone on his desk and crosses his arms on this chest, standing next to his chair.

 

“Yes.”

 

He knows his voice is cold, and he knows he already hates himself for what he’s about to do. Connor enters the room silently, closes the door behind him and approaches the desk without saying anything. Hank can see he’s staring at him, he can almost hear him think.

 

“It’s late.” Connor is unsure about how to engage the conversation. Their Friday meetings are not something normal, even for them, it’s not something you do with anyone, and sometimes, they seem to realize it.

 

“Is now a good time? I know you’ve been busy today. Not like you’re not usually busy but with what happened, and I saw some work emails, you could have asked me some extra help…”

 

Hank doesn’t answer. All he can see now is Connor bend forward a chair or a desk, and Perkins between his legs, slamming his ass. He can even hear it. Does Connor make the same sounds with Perkins? Does he moan the same way? Is he fucking him too? Hank grits his teeth, the anger is pooling somewhere inside him, it’s taking him by the arms, it’s gripping his legs. Until he snaps. He crosses the space that separates him from Connor, grabs him by the arm and drags him to the desk, almost throwing him face first. Papers are falling from the desk, some pens, and a folder. Connor resists a bit but is more confused than scared.

 

“H-Hank, hey, slow down. I can play this game if you want but you need to tell me beforehand.”

 

“Shut your mouth and be a good boy.”

 

Hank is still gripping him by the arm, keeping him in place, awkwardly bent forward on the desk, Connor’s upper body slightly twisted toward him. With the other hand, he’s abruptly unbuckling Connor’s belt, then pulls hard on his pants, taking his tight boxers down with it. Hank is already hard, the combination of anger and excitement is making him ache for some hard play. 

He leans on Connor and whispers harshly to him.

 

“How do you like it with others, huh? How do they make you moan, how do they make you come? You like that on the desk?”

 

“What are you talking about? What others?”

 

“Oh come on, you and your perfect face and your shining smile, you must have a different partner every night.”

 

“Is this part of a scenario you want to play? Because… I could lie but…” He tries to twist himself a bit to see Hank’s face but he can’t move unless he shoves Hank. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. But don’t play this game alone. Please.”

 

Hank stops a moment. He looks at Connor, he’s still wearing the jacket of his suit but his legs are bare, just like his butt. Hank’s erection is pressing on one of his ass cheeks. He knows Connor can feel it, and it makes him feel powerful for a moment. But the confusion in Connor’s voice is less satisfying than expected.

 

“There’s no game here, and I’m sure your like it rough sometimes.”

 

“Sure, but I also like to be warned before. And consent to it.”

 

Hank won’t take him by force, he’s not an abuser, he would never do it, but he wants to hurt him in a way or another, and tonight, he wants to force his way in.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Do I what, Hank?”

 

“Consent. What do you think we’re doing here?!”

 

“I don’t know. Are you sure everything’s all right? Did something happen?”

 

Oh Hank needs all his willpower to not spit all his rage at his face. He tightens his grip on Connor’s arm, making him hiss and wriggle a bit. He likes it, the power, the control, he likes seeing Connor being vulnerable.

Hank spits in his hand, give himself a few hard and quick strokes and presses his dick between Connor’s butt cheeks.

 

“Sometimes, a lesson need to be taught for someone to understand what's going on.”

 

***

 

When Hank is done, Connor is panting and trembling. He crushed a paper in his left hand and is gripping the edge of the desk near his right hip with the other. Hank knows he had pleasure, the way he was moving, silently asking for more. Yet, Connor shoves him, pull his pants up, smoothes his ruined shirt and try to tame his messy curls. He doesn’t look at Hank who knows he fucked up. It’s not like him to use sex for revenge, but Connor doesn’t know why Hank did what he did… Connor walks to the door without saying a word but stops, his hand on the handle. A few seconds pass, Hank can see Connor is trying to breathe deeply.

 

“See you on Sunday, Senator.”

 

The door closes silently behind him, leaving Hank with his thoughts… and his shame. Connor didn’t deserve to be treated this way, Hank should have confronted him, cornered him, yell at him, but this? This wasn’t like him. Rough sex with a consenting partner was something he really enjoyed, but this wasn’t rough sex, it was a botched attempt to hurt Connor without harming him. And he’s not sure about what he achieved to do. 

 

Saturday is an agonizing day. Hank is more than happy to spend time with Cole at the Belle Isle aquarium, the place is old and beautiful, the building dating from the very beginning of the 20th century, but most of all, Cole is happy, and smiling at everything. He’s a quiet boy but can be quite lively when he’s excited. And today, he is very excited. Hank, on the other hand, can’t stop thinking about Connor and the pictures Reed sent him. This situation is a real mess and it’s affecting his personal life. Cole is trying to talk to him for several minutes when he realizes his son is asking for attention.

 

“Sorry, son, what did you say?”

 

“I’m hungry…” Cole is gently pulling on Hank’s sleeve with a pleading face.

 

Hank takes a look at his watch. It’s almost 1 p.m., no wonder the boy is hungry. They quickly find a small restaurant outside of the aquarium, a place filled with families and screaming children. Hank is tired, once again he barely slept and with what happened with Connor, his mind is filled with various scenarios where Hank is hurting Connor, or where Connor is revealing him how he used him. This is not good, first because he’s with his son and shouldn’t be thinking about that, but most of all because he’s in a very delicate situation.

 

He watches Cole enjoy his special burger with sweet potato fries and remembers how everything else is insignificant. He’s a father raising his son alone before anything else. He knows he has the power to change the lives of millions of people, and that was one of the many reasons that first kept him away from the Congress, but if he fails his son, he’s failing his entire life.

 

“You like it?” Hank smiles at Cole trying to shove as many fries as possible in his small mouth.

 

“Mm mm.”

 

“What do you want to do after that? My entire day is dedicated to you.”

 

Cole chews carefully before speaking.

 

“I don’t know. I think I want to go home and take Sumo for a walk. In the park.”

 

“Your wish is my command. Well, at least for today.”

 

Cole gives him a smile full of fries and lettuce bits before biting in what’s left of his burger. It’s a beautiful day too, the sun is out, it’s not as cold as Hank thought it would be, Cole enjoyed the aquarium… Hank should be happy. But he can’t.

 

Once back home, they don’t waste time and after a quick journey to the bathroom, they find themselves outside with Sumo, who is already sniffing everything he can. Cole is still too small to take Sumo on a leash alone so Hank lets him grab it while he’s holding it. The park is just ten minutes away from the house, a very convenient place for his small family. Cole knows the place by heart, and Hank is not worried to let him run freely with Sumo. They make quite a pair together, running in the dead leaves, searching for pine cones and small branches. And yet, Hank’s mind is still elsewhere, somewhere in his pocket. He fishes in his pocket looking for his phone, unlocks it and wait a moment. He told himself he wouldn’t be checking his phone today, not while spending time with Cole, but this is obsessing him. He swipes most of the notifications: junk mails, useless newsletters after his latest purchases, a certain amount of reminders he always forgets about and keeps snoozing. And no new email from Reed.

 

Cole’s sharp scream makes him jump and he’s scanning his surroundings to find his son and his dog looking at something on the ground. It’s hidden by some dead leaves and Hank has to move the two curious creatures before seeing the dead hedgehog lying on the ground.

 

“Is it dead, daddy?”

 

“Well…” Hank pokes the small animal with the tip of his shoe. No reaction. “I think it is. I’m sorry, Cole. But you know this kind of things happen.”

 

Cole shrugs and grabs Hank’s leg. Hank knows it’s time to go home, his son looks tired and this new event will be something they will have to talk about. Cole loves nature, he’s always been close to animals and curious about plants. Hank doesn’t know a lot about all that but always does his best to nurture his son’s curiosity. With the help of the Internet.

 

The day ends smoothly. Cole keeps talking about the hedgehog, more curious than sad. After diner and a story about how a giant became friend with an ant, Cole is finally sleeping soundly. In Hank’s bed. Oh, he tried to say no but after what Cole found in the park, he didn’t have the heart to refuse.

 

But this is nothing compared to what is spiralling in Hank’s head. He’s sitting on his big leather couch, Sumo snoring on his feet. Whisky’s always helped him push things aside and focus on what made him miserable, and it doesn’t fail today either. Tomorrow is just hours away and he’s still not sure about the right strategy to adopt. He goes to bed at 3 a.m., tired, close to be drunk and angry. Nothing feels right, and he’s starting to blame Connor for everything that is wrong in his life. Even seeing Cole's sleeping face doesn't calm his nerves.

 

***

 

The rain is saving Hank. Almost. Golf is now out of the picture but meeting with Perkins seems to be still happening. Connor forwarded him an email from Perkins earlier in the morning inviting Hank to brunch instead. Brunch. Hank almost refused. Just the idea of a brunch is making him angry but this will be a moment of truth, he wants to know which mask Connor will wear today.

 

Hank stops his car in front of Connor’s building and sends him a message to tell him he's waiting for him. He's just pressed Send that he sees a blue umbrella emerge from the building. Was Connor waiting for him in the lobby? For how long? Hank can't see Connor's face before he enters the car.

 

“Good morning, Senator.”

 

“Yeah, morning.”

 

“You didn't answer to the email I forwarded you this morning.”

 

“Didn't see the need to. And I hate brunch.”

 

Connor sighs silently. It'll be a long day. He smells good, as usual, but in the small space inside the car with the smell of the rain… it feels different. Hank starts the car and they leave for The Whitney, a posh place on Woodward avenue. The trip to their destination is silent. Hank doesn’t know what to say to Connor that is not something he would regret later and Connor knows better than to talk to Hank when he can almost taste his anger. Something happened before Friday, Connor knows it has to do with Perkins but it can’t just be because of the emails. There’s something else...

 

Perkins has some taste, Hank must admit it, The Whitney is a gorgeous place. A valet parks Hank’s car and they enter the mansion. He can see Connor discreetly looking everywhere. He did the same thing the first time he got invited here by an older member of the Congress many years ago. 

 

“Good morning, Senator Anderson. It's a pleasure to have you here for brunch.” A young man Hank doesn't recognize welcome them. He's impeccable, but Connor on a press conference day is still unrivaled. “Follow me, if you please, Senator Perkins is waiting for you.”

 

Hank sighs, he doesn't want to be here but that's how games are played, and he's determined to be a worthy opponent. The room where the maître d'hôtel led them is bright in spite of the grey sky and pouring rain. Big windows let the light flow inside, small square tables occupy the space, white tablecloths giving the room the light it needs. Even the carpet seems to glow. Other clients are here already enjoying food that looks delicious and expensive, yet there's a sober and humble feeling to this place. Connor likes it and secretly thanks the rain for changing their plans. 

Perkins is sitting at a table near a window when Hank and Connor see him. The room is full but it's rather quiet and Perkins loudly greeting them feels really out of place.

 

“Ah! The man of the hour! Hank, welcome. Connor, I'm glad you're here, I'm sure you'll like this place.”

 

“Thank you, Senator Perkins. It's a very beautiful restaurant.”

 

“You'll like the food too. I already ordered, you won't have to bother with that.” Perkins watches them for a few seconds, a small smile on his lips, eyes lingering two seconds longer on Connor. “Sorry for changing our plans by the way, the weather really works against us.”

 

“It's okay, you know I'm not really into golfing.” says Hank with a nervous sigh.

 

“Yeah, never been on the same train. You've always been the kind of man to enjoy more private places with a charming company, right? Can't blame you for that.”

 

Hank wants to leave. They haven't been here for 10 minutes and Perkins is already being an asshole. Connor seems to read his mind and pulls his chair as to ask him to behave and be patient. Hank sits without even looking at him, sighing loudly but keeping what he's tempted to say to himself. Instead, he turns to Connor sitting next to him and asks:

 

“So, Richard, why is my assistant getting your invitations instead of me? You have my contact.”

 

“Oh, yes. Well, you see, some people are more… agreeable than others. I'm not saying you're not, but I like chatting a bit with your assistant.”

 

“Chatting, huh. About what? You know he won't give you anything about the office.”

 

“Oh, come on, Hank. Always about politics, you know there's so much more to talk about. Of course you know, I don't think the kind of company you enjoy is very keen on politics. Connor has been kind enough to talk a bit with me, you know how it is. Small talk about the weather or his favorite places in Detroit. You're welcome to chat with my assistant anytime, Hank. You know he's always liked you.”

 

“You’ll never change, right? So, why are we here?”

 

“Why not enjoy this beautiful day in good company. Look, our food is here.”

 

A woman serves them silently. Hank can smell a faint perfume coming from her, her smile small but sincere. He mumbles a “thank you”, surprised to be served so quickly, and turns his attention back to Perkins grinning like an idiot.

 

“The Smoked Salmon Crostini is for our dear Senator Anderson, the bisque is for me, thank you, and Connor, you look like someone who would enjoy their strawberries in double cream.” He leans on him and lowers his voice. “That's my second favorite.”

 

Hank wants to strangle on the spot. How dare he be so familiar with Connor when he's just here, right in front of him? Connor looks impassive, he just thanks Perkins for his choice and wait for someone to start his dish. Perkins doesn't wait.

 

“This is one of my places of choice when I want simple but good, tasty food.”

 

Hank is watching him, not even close to start eating. If there's really something between Connor and Perkins, Connor shows nothing. Perkins, on the other hand, is a lot more familiar. When Connor finally starts to eat, Perkins watches him putting the food in his mouth, licking his own lips and smiling.

 

“Do you like it?” he asks Connor.

 

“It's good,very good, thank you.”

 

Perkins turns to Hank who didn't touch his food yet.

 

“You're not eating? Come one, it won't hurt you. And I promise you'll keep your figure.”

 

“Perkins, you don’t have to do all this. If you have something to tell me, a meeting in my office would have been enough. What’s this all about?”

 

Perkins dabs at the corner of his mouth with his napkin, and leans backward in his chair.

 

“Let’s find a common ground, something you and I would still be proud of. You are making yourself more enemies now, this is dividing our government. Come to my office next week, I have a plan and I-”

 

“Are you seriously asking me to give up the bill?! Right here, in the middle of a fucking restaurant?!”

 

“Come on Hank, you don’t have to be so loud. I’m talking about finding a solution that would content everyone. Don’t make me say what I didn’t say. Plus, you just lost a support, if your people are abandoning you, this will be impossible anyway.”

 

“How do you know about that?” Hank stares at Connor who looks like he’s about to say something. He keeps watching between Hank and Perkins, unsure of what to do.

 

“Did you tell him?” Hank’s voice is low and menacing, his eyes dark. “Did you talk to Perkins about what’s happening in the office? Is this what’s going on between you two?!”

 

“Hank, I don’t know what you’re talking about and I can assure you I never told him anything.” Connor is frowning, expression clearly confused.

 

Perkins is watching them arguing almost silently, emptying his glass of wine.

 

“Oh you don’t know? And you,” Hank says, turning to Perkins, “you won’t get what you’re looking for. I’ll do everything I can to pass this bill. Everything. And you know how stubborn I am. I will end you if you try anything to stop me.”

 

Hank stands up and leaves the table calmly. Some people seems to have recognized him, he smiles and nods at them, keeping his mask in place. Behind him, Connor is walking silently, trying to understand what just happened. Of course, Perkins asking to abandon the bill is a reason enough to be upset but there’s something else. Hank hasn’t been himself recently and Connor needs to understand.

Hank is ready to pass the front door when he turns round and faces Connor. They’re alone in the lobby, all the sounds muffled by the heavy carpet.

 

“Tell me the truth, Connor. Now.”

 

“What truth? What do you want me to say? I didn’t know he would ask you to give up the bill!”

 

“Are you giving him information about our affairs, what’s going on in the office? Our contracts? How did he know about Jefferson?! He told me he wouldn’t make his decision known before next week, and even if he’s a coward, he’s not a liar.”

 

“I don’t know how Perkins got this information. Why would I tell him?! It’s not helping us!”

 

“Are you having sex with him? Is that how you give him the information? In exchange of his dick? Or is there something else? Did he promise you a place somewhere?”

 

“What?! What are you talking about?! I don’t… I don’t have sex with Perkins!” Connor steps towards Hank to keep this conversation at a lower voice. “What in the world makes you think I would do this?!”

 

“Come on, you’re doing it with me, why not with someone else?”

 

It takes a few seconds to Connor to keep the growing anger at bay.

 

“Are you really implying that I would have sex with anyone? And that I would betray your trust?!”

 

“Just tell me the truth and your career will end the nice way.”

 

“I don’t have any other truth to tell you than what I just told you.” Connor grabs Hank’s forearm as to reach Hank in a different way. “I am NOT having sex with Perkins! And I would NEVER compromise the office. Never.”

 

Hank takes his phone, taps on the screen and shoves it in Connor’s hand.

 

“Now I want you to look at this and tell me you didn’t have sex with Perkins.”

 

Connor is frowning at the screen and seems shocked by the pictures. He lets a sigh escape his lips, shaking slowly his head. Hank closes the space between them and grabs him by his jacket’s lapel.

 

“You’re a whore, a liar and a coward. You are ruining the future of your own people and you lied to me.”

 

Connor stays silent but anger and confusion are darkening his features.

 

“And you have nothing to say to defend yourself? Great. It’s easier for me. Now get out of my face. You don’t have to come back tomorrow. Just go to Perkins, I’m sure he promised you a nice place on your knees at his feet.”

 

He pushes Connor slightly when he releases him and stares in his eyes for a few seconds. Connor can see the hurt and the anger, the disappointment. The rage. Hank turns round and leaves the place. Connor is speechless, face red with anger, fists clenched. And this is the moment Perkins chooses to sneak up on him from behind.

 

“You don’t need him. Come work for me, you don’t have to stay with him. He’s done, his career will be over soon anyway.”

 

Connor turns his face and glares at him, tempted to punch him. But it wouldn’t help, and there’s witnesses in the hallway.

 

“It’s over, Perkins. Whatever happened, you can be sure it’ll never happen again.”

 

Connor is out even before he could hear what Perkins had to say, if he had anything to say. More importantly, he has a phone call to make, and someone will have to explain himself.

The rain is pouring and he’s got no ride anymore. While waiting for the taxi he just called, he hope Perkins won’t come after him. Now the pieces of the situation are coming together. If Jericho has anything to do with the bill being rejected, he’ll have to meet Markus and the others. 

 

“It doesn’t make any sense…”

 

Connor’s voice is covered by the sound of the rain, and he wish the sound could drown his thoughts. Everything was going well, the situation wasn’t ideal but he worked hard to make Hank succeed and Jericho wasn’t supposed to cause troubles. Why was this happening?

 

His ride stops in front of the mansion and Connor doesn’t look back to see if Perkins is following him. Being seen in public alone together wouldn’t be a good idea anyway.

 

Connor’s place is quiet and feels cold. He throws his jacket on a chair, loosens his tie and sighs at his own reflection in the window near his couch. He never liked the view from his place but the rent is cheap and he’s close to work. He takes his phones, hesitates a few seconds then calls the first number in his contacts. It rings three times before someone answers and Connor doesn’t even let them say anything.

 

“Did you know Reed was watching and taking pictures?! Do you realize the position you put me in?”

  
“ _ Hello to you too, brother. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but most of all I just hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @DeviantWanderer. You're in for a treat there if you like hankcon and Clancy Brown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Part 2 was almost done when I posted this first part so if you enjoyed it and want more, you won't have to wait long :)
> 
> I had fun finding pictures of characters played by Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart to illustrate Hank and Connor in this au. I'll probably try to find pics for every chapter. Maybe.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @deviantwanderer (hankcon account), and imaginary-wanderer on Tumblr!


End file.
